Star Wars and Testosterone Wars
by clarese
Summary: The adventures of Rory and VanillaBoy... one weekend, Tristan is invited over to watch Star Wars. The next, Tristan and Rory go to the zoo. (Part 2 added)
1. Star Wars and Testosterone Wars

Star Wars and Testosterone Wars   
By: Claire (clarese@earthlink.net)  
Author's Note: I wrote this story (and the subsequent sequels) in the summer after the first season of Gilmore Girls. It's set right after the season finale. It was originally archived on Opposites Attract, and then I somewhat abandoned the Gilmore Girls fandom. I've begun to read trory fics again, however, and so thought I'd put this back up for the world to see.  
  
  
Tristan watched Rory kiss Dean, not quite believing it. Any time now, Rory would slap Dean and run into his arms...  
  
Or not. As the seconds passed, the scenario became less and less likely. Not that it had ever been that likely to begin with. And after a lifetime, he tore his eyes away from the happily reunited couple. He put Rory's books down gently on ground. He didn't know if she'd find them or if they'd stay there all weekend, but at that point, he didn't care.  
  
He had only walked a few steps before he remembered the PJ Harvey tickets. He pulled them out and looked at them. All his hopes for tonight--gone. And it was probably his fault too, for acting like such a baby. In fact, that was probably the only reason Rory'd returned to that jackass. He had driven her to it.  
  
He ripped the tickets into the tiniest pieces he could manage. Then he opened his hand and let the pieces slowly trickle out, swallowing hard against the sobs that were threatening to overtake him.   
  
~*~  
  
On Monday morning, Tristan waited by Rory's locker for her. He could almost hear her groan when she saw him, but although she didn't say hi, or even look at him, neither did she try to avoid him. Not that she ever had, he thought.  
  
"Rory?" he said softly.  
  
"What is it Tristan?" she said in reply, turning the dial on her locker.   
  
He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the PJ Harvey concert. I acted like a jerk, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes," she agreed, smiling almost to herself as she pulled a book out of her locker. "You did. But I accept your apology." She smiled again, looking directly at him for the first time that morning.  
  
He let out the breath he had been holding, and smiled back. "All right, then. I'll see you in first." He began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," she called. He turned around expectantly, flashed her a grin. "You want to come over next Saturday to watch movies? I mean, it wouldn't just be you and me, Dean would be there, and Lane, and maybe Paris, if she'll come. But still..."  
  
"I'll check my schedule," he called back, still grinning. "Later, Rory." He turned and walked away, barely noticing the ground under his feet.  
  
~*~  
  
Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rory, I can't."  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"I have to work this Saturday." He sighed. "I'll come after, okay?" Rory nodded silently, and he kissed her forehead. "So, who _is_ going?"  
  
"Lane, Paris, maybe Henry..." She paused. He wouldn't like knowing about Tristan. Once again she regretting asking him to something she hadn't even thought of until the words were out of her mouth. "Perhaps some other students at Chilton... I'm not sure yet who exactly. A couple haven't really said whether they were coming or not." Well, not in so many words, she added silently.  
  
"I don't know why you go through so much trouble to be Paris's friend when half the time she hates you," Dean said.  
  
"Paris isn't so bad," Rory replied with a shrug. "You just have to get to know her."  
  
~*~  
  
Rory looked around one more time, checking to make sure the bags of microwavable popcorn were out and the dirty laundry hidden before everyone arrived.  
  
The doorbell rang, and she went to answer it. Doorbell, that was a bad sign. That meant it was someone from Chilton, because Lane didn't ring the doorbell. Please, she thought, let it be Henry, let it be Paris. Please let it not be...  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Good to see you too, Rory." He grinned and stepped inside. His grin got wider as he surveyed the empty house. "Nice place you got here. But you didn't say we'd have it all to ourselves."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and closed the door. "The others will be here soon." What had she gotten herself into? "So... What did you think about _A Tale of Two Cities_?" Rory asked to break the silence. Tristan was still looking around the room, _her_ living room, looking far easier and more casual in that setting than she expected. Where was everyone else?  
  
Tristan sat down, finally. "The ending was sad. I couldn't believe Carton could sacrifice himself like that. But I guess, for the right girl..." he trailed off, and Rory could feel his gaze burning into her. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Do you want popcorn," she asked, already heading toward the kitchen. "I'll start making it now, since Lane and Henry are late, and they have the videos."  
  
She came back a moment later holding a bag of popcorn, but as she walked past where Tristan was sitting, she tripped and fell. The popcorn landed on the floor, where the bag burst open, and Rory landed lying across Tristan's lap. He laughed.  
  
"Wow, literally falling for me now, huh?" She glared at him.   
  
"You tripped me," she accused, trying to pick herself up while still retaining some shred of her dignity.  
  
"I did no such thing."   
  
"The least you could do is help me up," she muttered. He poked her side playfully. She jerked away, falling off his lap onto the floor.  
  
"Hey, you're ticklish!"  
  
"No I'm not," Rory replied, glaring at Tristan from the floor. He laughed, and leaned forward to poke her again. But instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor too. Suddenly she realized just how close he was to her, and how sexy he smelled--like vanilla, or something. She'd never thought of vanilla as sexy before, but it was. He looked straight into her eyes as he reached forward to touch her cheek, and without thinking, she covered his hand with her own. His eyes were very blue.  
  
"I knocked, but no one answered," said an icy voice overhead. "Now I think I know why."  
  
Rory dropped her hand and looked up immediately. Tristan drew his hand back slower, not that it mattered now anyway. Paris had already seen more than enough to draw any conclusions she wished.  
  
"Paris," Rory said, getting up.   
  
"Rory."  
  
"I tripped."  
  
"On purpose?" It wasn't a question.  
  
"Why does everyone, including Tristan himself," shooting him a glare, "assume I'm anxious to be with him? I have a boyfriend."  
  
"So you say, but it's a pretty big coincidence that you just happened to have tripped, or whatever other excuses you use, almost every time I see you together."  
  
"Coincidences do happen," Rory replied. It wasn't the greatest argument, but it was true.  
  
"Rarely. And you know what, Rory? It wouldn't be so bad if you just stopped pretending that you didn't like him."  
  
"I DON'T!" Rory exploded.  
  
"Not that I don't love having two beautiful ladies fighting over me..." Tristan began. Rory turned to glare at him. "But could you please, at least stop referring to me like I'm not here."  
  
"I'm leaving anyway," Paris said. "You two can get back to your... _coincidences_. "   
  
"Hey guys, we're here," Lane said, opening the door.   
  
"We brought Star Wars," Henry added. "Lane said she'd never seen it, and it's just a crime to grow up in America--"  
  
"Wow, what happened?" Lane interrupted in an awed voice. "It's like a war zone in here."  
  
Rory shook her head. "Nothing. Please, can't we just watch the movie?" She looked pleadingly at Paris, who shook her head and then left without another word. Rory sighed and looked back at Lane and Henry. "What did you get, again? Star Wars?"  
  
Lane nodded. "Henry's a big fan, and I'd never seen it--"  
  
"It's not that I'm such a huge fan, it's just that no one should grow up in this day and age and not see Star Wars!"  
  
"I've never seen it either," Rory confessed. Henry shook his head in disgust.  
  
~*~  
  
Star Wars was probably as good as it was reputed to be, but Rory couldn't concentrate on the movie. She and Tristan were sharing a bag of popcorn, and they were sitting on the floor next to each other, with the popcorn between them. Every so often, they'd both reach into the bag at the same time, brushing fingers, and sending tingles up Rory's arm.  
  
More than once, she found herself watching Tristan out of the corner of her eye, and when Luke, Han, and Leia were in the Death Star's trash compacter, she actually turned her head to look at him straight on.   
  
Of course, the one time, and he caught her. He grinned lazily and winked. She blushed and turned her attention back to the movie.  
  
But Tristan picked up the bag of popcorn and scooted over until he was right next to Rory. She breathed in deeply. Vanilla. And still sexy.  
  
"I'm sorry about Paris," he whispered.  
  
"It's okay. She just misunderstood."  
  
"I didn't _try_ to trip you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tristan licked his lips. For a moment Rory thought he was going to kiss her again. She wondered what she would do if he did.  
  
"I really want to kiss you right now," Tristan said. Rory ducked her head.  
  
Oh boy, she thought.  
  
"But I'm not going to, because I don't want to make you cry again."  
  
"Oh, no," Rory said, perhaps a little too loudly. She lowered her voice. "I mean, last time, there was a reason I cried, and it had nothing to do with the kiss."  
  
Tristan chuckled softly. "So it would be okay for me to kiss you now."  
  
Rory smiled, and punched his arm lightly. "No, that's not what I meant either." She sighed. "I don't know what I meant. If it weren't for Dean... I don't know."  
  
"So beautiful," Tristan murmured. Rory felt the blood rush to her cheeks again, and she looked back at the TV screen. They finished watching the movie in silence, but Rory still couldn't concentrate on it.  
  
~*~  
  
After Star Wars was over, and Rory had agreed with Henry that it was a great movie, (luckily he didn't quiz her on the contents) she pulled Lane into the kitchen to "make some more popcorn." In other words, girl-talk.  
  
"La-ane," Rory said in a whisper. "You have to help me. I thought I loved Dean, but now all I can think about is Tristan.'  
  
"But you hated Tristan," Lane said, munching on a handful of popcorn.  
  
"He smells like vanilla."  
  
"And he _is_ awfully gorgeous," Lane said dreamily. She popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"Maybe that's all it is, then. Physical attraction," Rory said.  
  
"Maybe," Lane replied.  
  
"He did act like a jerk about the concert," Rory said.  
  
"And don't forget about Dean," Lane added.  
  
"Dean," Rory said. It was almost a sigh.  
  
"Good sigh or bad sigh?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Lorelai," Lane suggested. She snitched another piece of popcorn.  
  
"That's a good idea," Rory said.  
  
"Hey, do you hear that?" Lane asked suddenly. Rory listened.  
  
"And why don't you stay _away_ from my girlfriend, you creep," someone said in the livingroom. Rory closed her eyes and groaned. It was Dean.  
  
When she opened them a moment later, Lane was staring wide-eyed at her.   
"What are you going to _do_," she whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Rory said. She sat down heavily, and put her head on the table.  
  
~*~  
  
"If you were really secure in your 'love,' you wouldn't need to threaten me just because Rory and I are friends," Tristan snapped back. Henry watched in amazed silence.  
  
"I threaten you only because you don't listen to anything else!"  
  
"If Rory told me to stay away, I would, but when you do it, it just seems like you're the classic overprotective-bordering-on-obsessive boyfriend.'  
  
"I don't obsess! And in case you've forgotten, she did tell you to stay away, many times, and you never did!"  
  
Tristan shrugged it off. "That was before. I've changed. And who did she turn to when you dumped her on your three-month anniversary? How sensitive was _that_, farm-boy?"  
  
ClichŽ as it was, if looks could kill, Tristan was willing to bet he'd be pretty dead at that moment.  
  
"People don't change," Dean finally got out.  
  
"I'd better tell Rory that so she can get rid of you before you dump her on your next three-month anniversary.  
  
"You two, STOP IT!" Rory yelled. Both boys turned to the doorway to the kitchen immediately, where Rory was standing, arms crossed.  
  
"Uh-oh," Henry said quietly. He crossed the room to watch from the kitchen with Lane, safely out of the way of crossfire.  
  
~*~  
  
"Would either of you like to explain?" Rory said in a quiet voice that didn't quite belie the anger underneath.  
  
Tristan glanced at Dean, who glared back. Neither spoke.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Rory, who is it?"  
  
All her anger turned to confusion at Dean's question. "Huh?"  
  
"Who do you love? Him or me?"  
  
Her anger returned. "We're friends!"  
  
Tristan looked at Dean, resisting the impulse to say, "I told you so."  
  
"He's an asshole!"  
  
"No he's not." Rory couldn't believe she was saying it even as she spoke.  
  
"You like him," Dean stated. "Don't you?"  
  
Rory opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. "We're friends," she repeated.  
  
"Him or me?"  
  
"Stop asking that!" Rory was ready to cry in frustration.  
  
"It should be a simple answer."  
  
"Hey, lay off," Tristan said. "Can't you see, she doesn't want to answer."  
  
"And you're pleased, of course, because the longer she takes, the more likely it is that I'm not her choice after all." He turned back to Rory. "Isn't that right."  
  
"I didn't say that," Rory protested.  
  
"You didn't say otherwise."  
  
Silence. Rory struggled to find an answer as the seconds ticked past.  
  
"What do you see in him?" Dean asked finally.  
  
"I could say the same about you," Tristan snapped.  
  
"At the moment," Rory replied in a tightly controlled voice. "I don't see very much in either of you, except for a couple of testosterone-driven adolescent males who seem to have nothing to do except ruin my life. You want to know whom I choose? Neither. And so I want both of you out. Now."  
  
Dean and Tristan stared at her blankly. She pointed at the door. And after a few more seconds, they left.  
  
As soon as the door closed, she collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. 


	2. The Zoo

The Zoo  
  
  
When Rory came up to her locker Monday morning, Tristan was already waiting. She   
opened her locker without a word, hoping Tristan would speak first. He didnÕt, and after she was   
done, she turned to him. He raised his eyebrows. She sighed.  
"IÕm sorry," she said. "I acted without thinking. I was angry."  
"IÕm sorry too," Tristan said in reply. "We were acting immaturely."  
Rory nodded. "You were."  
"YouÕre always so quick to agree with me when I apologize for what I did wrong,"   
Tristan said, half-laughing.  
"But I overreacted," Rory finished.  
"ItÕs okay," Tristan said. He paused. "So are we friends again?"  
Rory had to laugh. "Yes."  
"Then do you want to go to the zoo sometime?"  
Rory laughed again. "The _zoo_?"  
Tristan shrugged. "IÕve decided to embrace my childishness. I used to love the zoo, but I   
havenÕt gone in years. And I figured thatÑ" He stopped himself. "Your boyfriend wouldnÕt feel   
as threatened by it." He grinned.  
Rory leaned back against her locker. "HeÕs not my boyfriend anymore." Again, she added   
silently. To tell the truth, this time she was more angry than sad.  
"IÕm sorry," Tristan said. He looked at the floor, then up again. "Did you talk to him?"  
Rory nodded. "I tried, anyway," she said with a sigh.  
Tristan reached out and took her hand. "He really is an idiot, then," he said quietly,   
looking straight into her eyes. She shivered, and breathed deep. The scent of vanilla filled the air.   
Then she realized he was still looking straight at her, a bemused expression on his face.  
She smiled and nodded in reply. "So, is this Saturday good for you?" she asked.  
He grinned. "IÕll pick you up at 10," he said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Star Wars," Lorelai said in a "let's pry into every detail of Rory's life" voice, picking up   
the video box. Rory glared at her mother.  
"I liked it so much I decided to buy it," she said casually.  
"Could the reason you bought it perhaps be more because of your company at the time of   
watching?"  
"Lane and Henry?" Rory said innocently.  
"I was referring to Vanilla Boy." Rory winced. In a moment of weakness, she'd told her   
mother about vanilla. And overnight, Tristan had gone from "Evil Tristan" to "Vanilla Boy." Her   
mom did love nicknames.  
"We're just friends," she said, shrugging. Her mom looked at her through narrowed eyes.   
Rory looked back, half-fearing what was to come.  
"Well, let's check the evidence. You invite him over, even though you have a boyfriend."  
"I thought Dean would be there," Rory protested. Lorelai ignored her.  
"You two watch a movie together, and then you buy it."  
"Star Wars is a classic," Rory said, sweetly but firmly.  
"You dream about vanilla."  
"I do not!"  
"You do. I snuck into your room last light, and you were tossing and turning and moaning,   
'vanilla...vaniiiiillaaaa!'"  
"Now you're being silly. I'm going to wait outside."  
Lorelai followed her through the kitchen. "Wait." Rory turned. "I bought you a present."   
She grabbed a dark brown glass bottle from the kitchen table and tossed over. Rory grabbed at it   
instinctively, and looked down at the label.  
But before either of them could say anything more, there was a knock at the door. Rory   
rushed to open it.  
"Hey Rory," Tristan said, smiling easily and leaning against the doorframe. He looked   
down at her hands, and then looked back up at her. "Uh, why do you have a bottle of vanilla   
extract?"  
Inadequately muffled sounds of howling laughter came out of the kitchen.  
Rory blushed. "Long story," she muttered.  
"Oh," Tristan said, looking extremely interested. "Do I get to hear it?"  
"IÉ umÉ" Rory exhaled. "You-smell-like-vanilla," she said, turning the sentence into   
one word.  
"You noticed what I smell like?" Tristan laughed. "Does this mean I have a chance after   
all?"  
"WeÕre friends," Rory said firmly. The laughter from the kitchen increased in frequency   
and volume.  
"And who exactly are you trying to convince of this?" Tristan asked with a grin, poking   
her arm. "I know weÕre friends. Or do you think weÕre something more?"  
"You know, I could still not go with you," Rory said, raising an eyebrow. But her smile   
ruined the effect.  
"IÕll carry you to the car," Tristan teased. "Me Tarzan, you Jane, you know?"   
"IÕm glad to see you havenÕt given up your vow to embrace your inner child," Rory said   
with a chuckle.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what animals would you like to see?" Rory asked. They had spent most of the car   
ride chatting about their lives and school, but they were nearing the zoo, and she always liked to   
have a plan for these types of outings.  
"I like the animal fries," Tristan said, glancing over at her, a teasing look in his eyes.  
"So you go to the zoo merely to eat?" Rory laughed. "ItÕs not your inner child thatÕs the   
problem. Your id has taken over your life."  
Tristan grinned. "Can you blame me? Alone with a beautiful lady? Whose id wouldnÕt   
take over?"  
Rory grew quiet and looked down at her hands.   
"RoryÉ" Tristan pleaded. "DonÕt do this. Please. CanÕt we just have a good time?"  
"Tristan, thatÕs what I want, too. But you make it hard sometimes."  
"What if we call a truce, then. IÕll be a perfect ego controlled gentleman, and you can feel   
comfortable, and we can both go home after two hours of slightly boring conversation and be   
relieved that nothing has changed." He pulled into the parking lot for the zoo, and began driving   
around, looking for a space to park.  
Rory was surprised by the bitterness in his voice. "Would it ever be like that between   
us?" she asked gently.  
Tristan laughed and shook his head. "I canÕt imagine that it would, no."  
"Then letÕs just continue our current not-quite-peaceful existence," Rory suggested. "And   
there will be no danger of us either being either bored or comfortable."  
They both laughed together.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, I donÕt remember the zoo being so crowded!" Rory said as they were pushed   
around by the hordes of people in front of the seal exhibit.  
"I think thatÕs because when youÕre little, you can duck under the people and stand right   
up against the edge of the guardrail," Tristan said with a chuckle. He pointed at the little kids who   
were doing exactly that.  
"True," Rory admitted. She consulted the list she had made while they were waiting to   
pay, and the map she had been given as they entered the park.   
"Well," she began. "The giraffes are closest, but theyÕre in the opposite direction of   
anything else we want to seeÑ"   
"Hey," Tristan interrupted. "Look at that little boy." Rory looked over at where he was   
pointing. There was a little boy, not more than three or four wandering aimlessly around the   
gopher exhibit.  
"I think he might be lost," Tristan explained. "I donÕt see anyone with him."  
They walked over to him. Tristan hunkered down to be on the little boyÕs level. "Hi, IÕm   
Tristan, and this is Rory."  
The boy looked at him warily. "IÕm George," he said finally.  
"Hi George," Tristan said warmly. Then he hesitated for a second. "George, do you know   
where your family is?"  
George shook his head, and rubbed his eyes with his fist.   
"Hey, itÕs okay. WeÕll help you find them." He turned to Rory. "Why donÕt you go find   
someone who works here, and IÕll wait here with George in case his mother comes by." Rory   
nodded, and took off.  
"So what does your mother look like?" Tristan asked.  
George sniffed. "My mama is home."  
"Then who did you come with?" Tristan asked patiently.  
"My dad and my sister."  
Before he could ask another question, a voice yelled out, "Georgie!" Both Tristan and   
George turned toward the voice. A teenaged girl was running toward them. Tristan stood up   
again, and the girl picked up George and hugged him.  
"Don't ever run off like that again," she scolded. Then she turned to Tristan. "And what   
were you doing?" Her eyes accused him of luring off young children.  
Tristan sighed. "My friend and I saw him wandering around and thought he might be   
lost."  
"He's nice," George said. The girl's eyes lost the accusatory look, and her whole body   
assumed a position he recognized--head tilted back and to the side, eyes smiling and occasionally   
looking down coyly, left hand playing with the low neckline of her shirt. Tristan sighed inwardly,   
and wished Rory was there.  
"All right then. I'm Catherine. I'm George's sister." She extended her free hand. Tristan   
shook it.  
"And I'm Tristan."  
Catherine leaned back against the guardrail of the gopher exhibit. She smiled. "That was a   
really nice thing you did. I don't suppose you and your friend would like to come to lunch with   
us."  
"Well, I guess that depends on how Rory feels about it," Tristan said frankly. He wished   
he could just get away. But then someone slipped up beside him, and put her soft arms around   
his waist. Was he dreaming? No, she must have seen his dilemma, and come to his rescue. You   
gotta love a girl like that, he thought.  
"Hey sweetie," Rory said, leaning against him. He instinctively put his arm around her   
shoulder--she fit so perfectly--and although she would probably hate him for it, kissed the top of   
her head.  
"Speak of an Angel," he said.   
"Your _friend_?" Catherine asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Girlfriend," Rory corrected, a sharp edge to her voice. She and Tristan shared a look.   
Rory's, eyebrows raised, lips pursed, was a question. "Is it okay?" it secretly asked, though it   
might have been seen as, "you didn't tell her?"  
Tristan's was pure reassurance. "It's okay, I love you," it said. It could not have been   
mistaken for anything else.  
Rory cleared her throat. Tristan smiled. "Rory, this is Catherine. Catherine, Rory. My   
girlfriend."  
"Pleased to meet you," Catherine said, her voice icy. "So, would you like to come have   
lunch with us?"  
"Actually," Rory said. "I think I need to get home. It's getting late, my mom might get   
worried."  
Catherine didn't push it. "Thanks again," she said. George waved at them solemnly, and   
then Catherine turned and rushed away.  
"Cute kid," Tristan remarked as they watched them go out of sight.  
"The boy or his sister?" Rory asked dryly. She showed no signs of moving. Tristan didn't   
move either.  
"The boy, of course. And thank you," he said. "I can't tell you how much appreciate what   
you did."  
"You're welcome," Rory said. She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry you had to miss out on the   
animal fries though. I know that's your favorite part."  
Tristan shrugged. "I'll take you to lunch in a real restaurant. Unless, of course, you really   
do need to get home."  
Rory shook her head. "But it's still not a date," she warned.   
He reluctantly let go of her and they began to walk to the exit, so close their hands   
brushed with every step. Tristan steeled himself against interlacing his fingers through hers, and   
so he was surprised when her hand reached out for his. He looked over at her. A slight smile   
played across her lips, but she said nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Tristan jumped out of the car and rushed around to the other side to open the door for   
Rory. She grinned at him as he unnecessarily helped her out. "Thank you," she said, smiling into   
his warm blue eyes. "I had fun." She looked down at her hands, both clasped in his.  
Tristan raised his eyebrows with a teasing smile. "Just fun? I think not, my dear Rory. I   
think you had the best afternoon of your life, and once you get inside, you will flop on your bed   
and sigh dreamily as you write about it in your diary, punctuated by lots of little hearts, of   
course." He stroked the back of her right hand with his thumb, seemingly without doing so.  
Rory laughed. "Of course. You have me down perfectly. But you forgot about the squeals   
of delight when I tell my mom and Lane about your perfection."   
"IÕd like to hear those," Tristan said. Rory sighed in mock disgust, and shook her head.  
"Well, IÕll see you Monday then," she said. She backed away and turned to leave, but   
couldnÕt. He was still holding her hands.  
She looked at him, daring him to try anything more. He looked back. Then he pulled her   
back toward him. She went willingly.  
"Monday, then," he said in a low voice. His breath was warm on her cheek. Before she   
had a chance to respond, he bent down and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth.   
"Okay, then," Rory said, her mind unable to think of anything except "he kissed me!"   
Not that it was the first time, although sheÕd reacted the same way then, too. Would she react   
that way the third time as well? Would her heart beat a million more times a minute than it was   
supposed to, would her breathing speed up to hyperventilation levels? Would her head suddenly   
go all dizzy and her mind stop working? Would she long for more even while telling herself she   
was crazy for wanting it?  
Tristan was still watching her, a lazy grin on his face. She backed away toward the house,   
and he let go of her hands. The air suddenly felt cold and strange on them, and she wished they   
were still safely entwined with his. She wished _she_ was safely in his embrace, surrounded by   
the smell of vanilla forever, never to be let go. Would this, too, happen the third time he kissed   
her?  
  
~*~  
  
Rory flopped on her bed and sighed. Then she pulled out her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I went to the zoo today. With Tristan.  
Yes, Tristan.   
Yes, I know IÕm spending a lot of time with him now. But the heÕs different now.   
Sweet. Nice. And his teasing is friendlier. Flirtier.  
I canÕt believe I just said that. Wrote it, anyway.  
There was a kid at the zooÑa little boy named George. He was lost. And Tristan   
noticed, and he was the one to talk to him and make friends with him. George liked him.   
ArenÕt little kids supposed to be more perceptive to a personÕs true nature? Was I the   
one who was wrong the whole time?  
Then GeorgeÕs sister cameÑShe was flirting with Tristan. It was so obvious even   
I could see it. And whatÕs more, I was jealous.  
Yes. I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, was jealous. Of a girl flirting with Tristan.   
Even though he barely even looked at her. He was too busy looking at me because   
of the stupid thing I did, completely on the spur of the moment..  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
WhatÕs my excuse? Other than temporary insanity, that is?   
I wanted to be near him. To pretend, even if only for a moment, that he was mine.   
But why would he ever choose me?   
Why would he kiss me? 


End file.
